Prise entre le Marteau et l'Enclume
by heroofmyownstory
Summary: Les raisons de Lily Evans pour choisir James Potter au lieu de Severus Rogue. One-shot. (Traduction amatrice de "Caught Between Two Evils".)


**ATTENTION** ! Avant que n'importe qui commence la lecture, je veux juste prévenir tout le monde que je ne suis pas francophone. Ce fic est la traduction de "Caught Between Two Evils", une histoire que j'ai écrit en anglais et qui se trouve sur mon profil (si quelqu'un s'y intéresse par hasard.) Je l'ai traduite afin de m'entrainer en français, donc je m'excuse en avance au sujet des fautes que j'ai sans doute faites. Je ne partage plus forcément les opinions exprimées dans cette histoire ; il y a des années que je l'ai écrite.

 _Prise entre le Marteau et l'Enclume_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **U** ne salle de classe abandonnée, protégée par un charme de silence.

La haine de Lily était aussi passionnée que son amitié.

\- Je n'arrive pas à te croire, Sev, s'écria-t-elle, au bout des larmes.

Si c'était quelqu'un d'autre, Severus aurait pensé que la personne agissait irrationnellement, aveuglée par l'émotion au lieu de regarder les choses de manière logique. Même maintenant, il la regardait d'une façon lasse, insensible a la crise de son amie. Il avait entendu ce même argument tellement des fois qu'il n'en était plus intimidé.

\- Comment pourrais-tu faire cela ? Avec tes amis ? Mary MacDonald a passé la journée entière pleurant dans la salle de bains des filles et personne n'a pu la consoler !

\- Ce n'était qu'une blague, dit Severus, essayant de sourire doucement, comme Potter, pour qui, il savait, même si elle ne voulait pas l'admettre, ni aux autres ni à elle-même, elle avait un faible.

Peut-être pas grâce à la personnalité de celui-ci – qu'est-ce qu'il y avait d'aimable dans sa personnalité, après tout ? – mais pour son apparence. Il ne pouvait pas nier le pouvoir d'une attraction charnelle lui-même, et ne la blâmait pas. Les désirs charnels étaient quelque chose dont il – comme la plupart des gens – n'avait aucun contrôle. C'était quelque chose qu'on pourrait contrôler, mais pas quelque chose qu'on pourrait faire disparaitre avec une touche de baguette. Il y avait des problèmes que même la magie n'avait pas le pouvoir de résoudre.

\- Ah bon ? Mary ne le trouvait pas si drôle, rétorqua Lily, ses joues aussi rouges que ses cheveux, ses yeux d'un vert vif étincelant de colère. Severus n'avait pas le pouvoir de s'empêcher d'être attiré par elle, même dans l'état dans lequel elle se trouvait actuellement.

En plus, il savait parfaitement que s'il la laissait parler, elle finirait par s'épuiser et abandonner la tentative de le changer. Ensuite, pendant un moment, ils pourraient revenir à être des amis. Pendant ces périodes de paix, Severus se convainquait que, peut-être un jour, ils pourriraient progresser au-delà de cette étape aussi.

Mais au fil des années ces périodes avaient devenu de plus en plus courtes, et il savait que c'était son comportement qui l'agaçait chaque fois, mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. A vrai dire, il ne _voulait_ pas changer, mais afin de ne pas sembler méchant, il prétendait que c'était seulement un manque de pouvoir en non pas de volonté de sa part. Il aurait tout fait pour garder son amitié, le dite des mensonges inclus. Peut-être, un jour, si les circonstances de sa vie changeaient, il pourrait devenir l'homme que Lily désirait qu'il se transforme dedans. Lily ne comprenait tout simplement les difficultés d'être Severus Rouge.

\- Bah, c'est parce que MacDonald n'as pas de sens de l'humour, répliqua-t-il tout simplement.

Sa nonchalance faisait bouiller la tête de Lily, et Severus la regardait avec une vague d'amusement ainsi qu'une détresse légère pendant qu'elle essayait de retrouver ses esprits. _Pourquoi est-ce que je la traite de cette_ _manière_? se demanda-t-il, et puis il se convainquit qu'il le faisait seulement parce qu'il n'avait pas d'autre choix.

\- Mary ne manque pas un sens d'humour, dit-Lily, bouillonnante de colère, les narines dilatés. Comment aurais-tu réagi, Severus, si tes amis m'avaient faite la même chose qu'ils ont faite à elle ? Hm ? Est-ce que tu l'aurais trouvée aussi drôle ?

\- Non, dit Severus immédiatement. Comment pourrait-elle penser cela ? Il n'y avait pas de l'humour dedans, dans l'emploie de la magie noire sur les gens, mais de quoi se plaignait-elle… puis il se stoppa brusquement dans ses pensées. _Lily ne comprend rien, tout simplement,_ se dit-il.

\- MacDonald et toi, vous êtes incomparables. Elle est… ordinaire. Il prononça le mot avec tellement de haine que soudainement il était devenu clair pour elle que sa crainte principale était d'être médiocre. Tu es une sorcière talentueuse et belle, et MacDonald n'est _rien_. Particulièrement par rapport à toi.

Les yeux de Lily brillaient avec des larmes de frustration. – Severus, commença-t-elle. Tu es intelligent. En fait, tu es très, très sage. Comment est-ce possible que tu ne vois pas que ce que tu dis et non seulement détaché de la réalité mais aussi odieux, répugnant et fanatique ?

\- Est-ce ta façon de dire que tu me trouves odieux, répugnant et fanatique ? demanda-t-il.

La crainte la pire de Severus était qu'un jour Lily le verra de la façon dont il se voyait. A l'arrivé de ce jour, toute espoir de progresser au-delà de l'état actuel de leur relation sera perdue.

\- Non ! dit Lily, exaspérée. Tu ne me comprends pas. Tu ne veux pas me comprendre ! Tu fais exprès ! Severus, j'essaie de sauver tout ce qui nous reste de notre relation, parce que je ne veux pas que cinq années d'amitié soient perdues. Essaie-tu de me rendre folle ? Est-ce que tu sabotages mes tentatives délibérément ?

\- Le problème, lui répondit-il, c'est ce que tu essaie de me changer. Je ne changerai jamais. Ce n'est pas sage d'entrer une relation en attendant que l'autre personne change.

\- Est puis c'est qui qui a dit ça, Dr Phil ? s'agressa Lily, des larmes coulant sur les joues.

Le cœur de Severus tressaillit. _Elle est trop émotionnelle,_ se dit-il. _Ce n'est pas de ta faute._ Mails il sentit le sens de culpabilité qu'il avait tenté de réprimer plus tôt devenir plus fort.

\- C'est qui, Dr Phil ?

\- Comme si tu ne le savais pas, Lily hurla actuellement. Pourquoi prétends-tu qu'être né Moldu est quelque chose de honteux ?

\- Est-ce que tu n'as jamais rencontré mon père ? Je trouve qu'il est une représentation équitable des Moldus, répondit Severus, devenant aussi agacé que son amie. Mais au juste, elle pensait quoi d'elle-même pour critiquer ses choix de vie, elle, qui avait la vie la plus facile qu'il connaissait ? Elle ne comprenait rien a sa vie, mais ca ne l'empêchait pas de lui des sermons comme si elle était le phare de la lumière dans le monde ou le parangon d'une personne morale.

\- Est-ce que tu n'as jamais rencontré _mes_ parents ? rétorqua Lily. Je trouve qu' _ils_ sont une représentation équitable des Moldus.

\- En fait, je trouve que Pétunia est plus proche d'une représentation équitable des Moldus que tes parents, dit Severus, son visage impassible.

Son calme la mit encore plus en colère. Mais elle ne savait pas qu'à l'intérieur il était aussi furieux qu'elle, mais il prenait soin de le cacher, ayant appris très tôt dans sa vie que ses émotions pourraient servir comme munitionne forte contre lui.

\- Tu ne peux pas utiliser tes expériences mauvaises personnelles pour stigmatiser toute une classe de personnes ! pleura-t-elle en réponse. Qu'est-ce que tu penses de moi, alors ?

 _Est-ce que c'était ça dont elle s'inquiétait ? se demanda Severus._ Il dut réprimer un sourire afin d'éviter d'agacer la rousse encore plus.

\- Mon Dieu, Lily. Tu sais très bien que tu es une exception, de même que tes parents. Les Moldus sont en général vilains et sans valeur…

\- Tu es en train de projeter tes mauvaises expériences sur une classe entière des personnes ! s'écria Lily, des larmes coulant sur ses joues. Et, tu sais, si tu n'étais pas amoureux de moi, tu me haïrais comme tu hais tous les autres de ma descente. Si nous nous n'étions pas rencontrés avant Poudlard, tu penserai que j'étais comme tous les autres Né-Moldus, parce que tu n'aurais pas pris la peine de faire ma connaissance, et tu m'aurais ensorcelée comme tu as ensorcelée Mary MacDonald.

\- Est-ce que tu ne le vois pas ? Est-ce que tu ne vois vraiment pas à quel point ton opinion est odieux ? Le tien est celui de tes amis de merde. Est-ce que tu incapable de t'élever au-dessus ton complexe de victime et te rendre compte que tu es devenu d'un petit garçon abusé un agresseur ?

\- Et puis tu _oses_ insinuer que tu es mieux que Potter ?! Mais comment ?! Est-ce que tu es fou ? Tu n'es pas innocent, Severus, et malgré le fait que je t'adore, je te dois dire la vérité. Tu abuse les Nés-Moldus parce que tu les considères comme moins que des humains. Potter et ses potes t'abusent en retour parce qu'ils te considèrent une sous-personne. Sais-tu pourquoi ? Parce que tu es puriste de sang ! C'est drôle comment-elle marche, la vie, hein ?

\- J'espère qu'au futur, tu n'oseras jamais insinuer que tu sois mieux que Potter et ses amis, parce que tu es un puriste de sang, et les puristes de sang comme toi sont des gens irrévocablement terribles et la seule raison pour laquelle vous vous opposez aux Nés-Moldus comme moi c'est notre descente, quelque chose qui est hors de nos choix. Comme le tien est hors de ton choix. Mais pour une raison ou une autre, la tienne n'a pas d'importance. (Ses yeux brulaient de fureur.)

\- Donc, entre deux maux, je choisirai l'un qui n'a pas d'intention d'éradiquer ma sorte, si ça te dérange pas.

Avant que Severus puisse répondre – bien qu'il n'eût aucune idée de ce qu'il aurait dit s'il en aurait eu la chance – Lily se détourna et sortit de la salle en claquant la porte derrière elle, sans dire autre chose. Bientôt, sa présence précédente se transformerait en un souvenir. Son absence la hanterait pour toujours, mais il n'aurait jamais reconnu qu'elle avait raison, ou changer ses opinions, même si ça lui aurait donné une chance à l'amour avec elle.

La pureté de sang était plus importante que tout.


End file.
